Pikachu's Grand Adventures III
by PikachuLover14
Summary: Releasing 23rd August! Pikachu is left with no one to comfort him, Ash is gone and its time for revenge. His friends have turned their backs on him and Ash. He only wished it could of been different. Contains Blood, Murder maybe Suicide.
1. Chapter 1 The Dream

**Pikachu's Grand Adventures III**

**One story ends and another one begins. Here is the newest Story from my collection. Hope you enjoy.**

**Here is the first chapter of the trilogy. **

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

**Pikachu's POV**

'Ash why…why?' I kept repeating over and over. Ash's face was full of fear as he stared at me. What is going on?

'Pikachu… Pikachu wake up' A voice shouted in the background.

Without warning my eyes bursted open, my vision was full of white light, blinding me momentarily. Once it had dimmed I found myself in a lush green field. 'How did I get here?' I asked in confusion. I looked around the environment I was in. 'Where am i?'

In front of me stood six familiar Pokémon; Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Staraptor, Charizard, Snivy and Osuwhatt.

Their the Pokémon I have been travelling with til I got to Pallet Town to see Ash. They are all of Ash's Pokémon but I needed to find Ash… weve been separated for too long. Wait ive already found him. I looked around frantically for Ash but there was no sign of him.

'Ash? Ash where are you?' I yelled the others looked at me in concern.

'Pikachu what's going on?' Staraptor asked,

'Where's Ash?' I repeated,

'We don't know, that's why we are trying to find him' Osuwhatt announced, Snivy used her vines to smack Osuwhatt on the back of his head, for his insensitivity. 'Ow! What was that for' He moaned.

'You know why!' she said as she glared at him. Osuwhatt got the message.

'Guys we finally found Ash' I cheered, I felt happy and excited but the others put there heads down.

'Pikachu we aren't even in Pallet yet' Charizard said pointing in the direction of a small village in the distance… I could recognise it anywhere, my hometown and Ash's… Pallet Town. 'Sorry…'

'WHAT! So was this all a dream' I screamed, I waved my paws in the air 'How long was I dreaming for?'

'Tell us what you saw' Snivy asked like a therapist would.

We finally got to Pallet Town, and I apologised to Delia saying that I couldn't protect him...'

Suddenly Squirtle spoke up 'ASH IS DEAD YOU NEED TO MOVE ON IN YOUR LIFE'

I was taken back by this. Tear stung my eyes. I wanted to get away. Ash is alive, I can feel it, I knew he was.

I sprinted off in the direction of Pallet Town, 'LEAVE ME ALONE, DO NOT FOLLOW ME! I HATE YOU ALL' I shouted behind me.

**Snivy POV**

I couldn't believe Pikachu said that to us, after everything we have done for him. Although Squirtle screwed that up, We have all given up on Ash. We have let him go! Pikachu refuses too. He's too attached to Ash, he needs to move on in his life, Find someone new or one of Ash's friends.

'I've decided something!' Osuwhatt announced everyone turned there attention to him. 'I'm going back to Unova to find Iris!'

I liked that idea 'I'm coming with you' I said, Osuwhatt smiled.

The others had the same idea 'I'm going to Misty's' Squirtle said, as he ran off in the direction of the Cerulean Gym.

'Im heading to the Professor's lab' Bulbasaur declared 'he needs me back there' he began walking away 'Bye Guys'

'I'm going to Johto to find Brock' added Charizard; He took off into the sky.

'Well.. Im going to find Pikachu' Staraptor revealed, 'Your sure your not coming?' Osuwhatt and I nodded our heads in unison 'We're going now'

'Suit yourself' Staraptor took off into the sky, me and Snivy started walking off to start our new lives.

**Pikachu's POV**

They have all turned there backs on Ash. How could they! Tears flowed down my face, I closed my eyes and just kept running. I wanted Ash, only Ash.

'Hey buddy are you okay?' A voice echoed, I stopped when I heard the strange voice. 'SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE' I raced over to see if I could help.

-(Time Passes)—

A group of strange people were surrounding something 'Somebody help him' a young boy cried weakly as his parents turned him away from the scene in front of him. I pushed my way through people, they all saw me running through. 'There's a rat!' Well that's just rude.

I turned my attention back to what had caused this commotion. What I saw made me collapse to my small delicate knees.

'PIKA PI' I cried loudly, I slowly got onto all fours and made my way over to him. PikaPi was covered in blood, he had deep stab wounds in his stomach and he was bleeding out. I used my front paws to apply pressure to the wound. 'PIKAPI SPEAK TO ME!' I shouted. As I kept pressure on the wound to keep him alive. Ash groaned in response.

'PIKAPI STAY WITH ME! ASH PLEASE!' I cried, the crowd looked at me giving me looks but I didn't care.

'Pi…Is t..that y..ou' Ash said weakly.

'Yes… Ash its me!' Ash faintly smiled when hearing my voice.

'I..I'm so..sorry i…i…co..uldnt fin..d you in..time …bu..but .. i..i lo..ve y-' Ash stuttered, the bleeding slowly came to a stop… and I knew why.

'ASH NOOOO' I screamed as I began thunderbolting him until I had no electricity left. He can't leave me… No… He wouldn't do this to me… We where going to win the league and reach the very top to become a Pokemon Master together. He can't just leave me like this. Why… why now… hes my best friend and he was taken away from me. 'PIKAPI NOO' I mourned,

The crowd stared at me. 'It must have been his Pokémon' said one of them, another said 'Poor little guy'

I didn't need there sympathy… I just wanted my PikaPi back.

'PIKACHU' A voice bellowed in the sky.

I looked up, 'Staraptor?'

**Finished the first chapter I hoped you like, it had a massive plot twist from the last Pikachu Grand Adventure! It was all a dream :D**

**Please leave me a review telling me what you thought!**

**Thank you PikachuPi's until the next time of Pikachu Grand Adventures III**

**-PikachuLover14**

"**PikaPiChu"**


	2. Chapter 2 Back to the Past

**Pikachu's Grand Adventures III**

**sorry for the late update but I have started college and I have so many assignments. So updates will be delayed alot! But I will keep doing this!**

**Sorry! **

**Chapter 2 Back to the Past**

**Ash's POV (back in the cave)**

'Master you need to rest' said Lucario as he begged of me. I wouldn't listen to him. They all didnt know how much Pikachu meant to me. Being seperated for so long is killing me.

I lifted myself up. Lucario looked over at me with concern in his eyes 'you need to recover'

'That Lucario is right y'know' the scratch cat Pokemon said, Lucario and Meowth tried to push me back down, using what they thought was force. I simply pushed them asidr.

As I walked to the entrance of the cave. I felt a sudden pain in my side. I gripped it with agony. I'd forgotten how much it hurt. I couldnt give up now I have to do something to help my best buddy. Hes out there captured by Team Rocket... I will get him back.

'Twerp' a voice spoke from behind me.

'What do you want?' I asked, as I kept my back turned to them.

'You cant find Pikachu in that condition' a pink haired girl said as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

'What do you mean?' I questioned, Jessie seemed confused with my question.

'Your too injured, your wound will get infected you have a ninty percent of dieing!' She exclaimed.

'Thats not what I mean't but thanks for reminding me...'

'So what do you mean?' Asked the purpled haired man.

'Why did you say "find"?' I asked.

'Pikachu is... well... ummm... how do I say this...he escaped from Team Rockets HQ, he even put Misty in hospital!' James announced, I was shocked by the events.

'Thats Pikachu for you... so hes out there' I said.

The trio nodded in unison. I felt enraged, ive never felt like this before 'YOUR TELLING ME THAT MY BEST BUDDY IS OUT THERE ALL ALONE, SCARED AND VUNERABLE' I shouted 'OR EVEN WORSE HE COULD BE HURT!'

The Team Rocket was taken back by my outburst, but to tell the truth I am too.

Jessie and James looked down in shame. 'Why dont ya get some rest so you can start looking tomorrow?' Meowth said.

It gave me a good idea.

I didnt want to abide to their rules. I had to find Pikachu now... My best buddy needs me... and I need to find him now!

Once the others had fallen asleep, I planned my get away. I packed all my things, I quickly but painfully changed the old bloody bandage before putting my top back on. I wrapped myself up in a warm black cloak. I found a scrap bit of paper and wrote a little note.

'Im sorry but i cant wait, ive got to find Pikachu now. Hes out there alone and scared, I cant imagine how he feels. I need him with me. Im sorry im leaving but this is goodbye but thank you for helping me! Our paths will cross over once again!'

I then left into the darkness of the night...

**Sorry its short but im actually at college now on my break. Till the next time Pikachu Pi's**

**-PikachuLover14**


	3. Chapter 3 Hello Old Friend

**Pikachu****'s Grand Adventures III**

**Im sorry that i haven't uploaded much!.**

**My college has WIFI BUT! it doesn't let me on Fanfiction so i cannot answer PM, read stories or upload my own so it sucks.**

**I have loads of assignments and Homework. More than i have ever had at school...:(. **

**I have slowly been writing stories, but at the moment i have wrote this chapter for PGA 3 and im going to start writing A Mission Back To Reality after but it will take a while as its really hard to focus my schedule.**

**One thing i cant wait for now is to learn how to drive a car so i can go home quicker.:D I start in June:D! (the age to drive is different in the UK to other countries. Where Americans can drive at the age of 16 i think?!)**

**UPDATE: Harshika pointed out some mistakes thank you:) they are all changed now:)**

**Chapter 3: Hello old friend**

**Ash's POV**

It has been over two years, I have searched far and wide, Kanto to Kalos. Pikachu was nowhere to be found. Ive searched Kanto for many months but there is one place I haven't been and that is Pallet Town.

I can only hope that Pikachu will be there, safe and sound.

I need to find him soon.

I don't have much time...

I hope i don't leave without saying goodbye, I hope Pikachu is out there.

I began walking into the forest, heading towards Pallet Town.

It was dark and gloomy. I could hear the voices of the forest screaming... I didn't know what to think...

I held onto my stomach, i took a second to catch my breath. I leaned against a a large tree. No realising one small detail... Beedrill.

Beedrill tend to have a group living in this forest... Suddenly the bush started to russle 'Oh no' i said out loud, as i turned to run three Beedrill came into view. I began sprinting as fast as i could. Pain surged through my body like a thunderbolt. I fell to the ground 'No...Not...Now' I said, I gasped for air rolling my back. I saw the angry Beedrill's racing towards me with rage. 'Why... Did... I deserve... this' They began jabbing and scratching me with there powerful stingers. I felt like i was being shredded. Without warning i screamed. The pain increased by 100%. I felt a warm liquid flow down my side of my stomach. I closed my eyes. I was panting for air 'Please... Sa...Save me Pikachu' I whispered. The Beedrill started to flee. I finally opened my eyes. As I tried to sit up, I fell back to the floor again. Tears began to flow down my cheeks from the pain i felt. I lowered my hat to cover my eyes. I then grabbed my hood and put it over my hat to cover most of my face.

I placed my hands over my stomach, my hands instantly felt like they were in warm water. This was very bad...

'Pidgeeee' A voice roared from sky as it began to get closer. 'PID' It cried. I closed my eyes waiting for something to attack me.

'Please... H...Help me.. Pi...Pikachu' I kept repeating. 'Help me'

After a while, nothing attacked me. I slowly opened my eyes to see what i would face in front of me. A monster that was waiting to eat me... Or a fluffy little Pokemon that was wondering what im doing here...

As i opened my eyes i saw a large brown bird, It was staring at me tilting its head in confusion.

'PID' it shouted at me 'Pidddgggeee Ot' It sounded concerned.

'A Pidgeot' I cried, i was happy to see a kind and caring species of bird Pokemon.

'PIDDGGAAA' It called to the sky. Suddenly the skies above me sung like a lullaby. Lots of little Pidgey's and Pidgeotto's flew down to aid its friends or leader for a matter of fact. Like my Pidgeot. A memory flooded my head. The moment i freed my Pidgeot to save the other bird Pokemon from a Fearow. Why did i never go back...

'My Pidgeot...' I muttered catching the other Pidgeot off guard.

'Pidgee' it asked as it hit my hat and hood causing them to fall. I giggled at the Pidgeot's action. Suddenly Pidgeot's eyes widened as it stared at me... In shock? 'PIGGEEEE' it cried in happiness as it nuzzled my side.

'ARGHH' I screamed as Pidgeot seemed to back off in worry as if it had hurt me or even done this to me. 'Help M...Me U...up Please' I asked kindly.

It was able to lift me onto its back 'Th...Thank Y..You' I stuttered. It smiled at me. 'Y..You know Pi..Pidgeot... I had a Pokemon like you o...once' i exclaimed 'She t...took all a flock of Pi...Pidgey's and Pi...Pidgeotto's under her win...wings like a mother would. Pro...Tecting them all from dan...ger. I promised her one thing. That i would come ba..back for her when i got back from the Orange Archipelago. B..But I never did...'

Pidgeot put her head down in sadness. 'I on...only did it because she deserved better than being forced to fight, she always did everything i said unlike when i first started my best friend wouldn't even listen to me... He kept zapping me..._ I miss him_... I miss Pidgeot but she probably doesn't even remember me now'

Without warning Pidgeot dived towards the ground below 'PIDGEOT... ARGGHH' I cried. Pidgeot suddenly pull back from the dive. The force caused my blood to leak onto Pidgeot's beautiful brown feathers. The bird Pokemon suddenly began to shiver. It quickly landed at the exit of the forest.

As i got off of its back. Pidgeot began to cry. 'Pidgeot do i know you?' I asked slowly.

It nodded 'Are yo-' I asked but before i could continue, it cried out and nodded.

'PIDGEOT I MISSED YOU' I felt my tears trickle down my face. I hugged her in tightly sharing an embrace. Pidgeot let off a small coo of affection until she backed away. I looked at her she had changed so much, she had a few battle scars. I noticed some of Pidgeot's colour of her feathers weren't quite right. They were red... I soon realised that that was my... My blood.

I suddenly felt the pain i had dreaded, it felt like a million bullets hitting me at once in my stomach. It made it hard to move. I knew... That i may not make it, not this time.

'Pid...geot please... Please find Pikachu for me... I... I need him' Pidgeot shook her head 'Please find him for me'

I knew i had convinced her when she turned her back to me, spreading her wings ready to take off for flight. She took one last glace at me. Her feathers were soaked from the tears she had shred. She launched herself into the sky, I watched as she began to disappear into the clouds. 'That's my girl' I muttered.

My body ached all over. My knees couldn't hold my weight any longer causing me to fall to the ground again, But this time, i would not be getting back up. I had given into my bodies needs. I knew my time was up.

'Pikachu I...I'm sorry' I said as i closed my eyes waiting from my eternal slumber to finally come.

**Pikachu's POV (Back to Ash's Body!)**

'ASH STAY WITH ME' I pleaded, I shook Ash's lifeless body. H... He left me alone. Tears poured down my face like a never ending waterfall.

'PIKACHU' A voice bellowed from the sky.

I looked up to see a familiar face 'Staraptor?' Staraptor landed beside me.

'Pikachu i found someone that can help' Staraptor quickly said as a creature landed next to him.

'Pidgeot?' I question... 'But theres no time for this...'

'What do you mean?' Asked Staraptor.

I ran back to Ash's body. 'TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL!' Staraptor stood in silence, he was shocked... He saw Ash... he felt guilty i could see it!.

'ASH!' Pidgeot cried running over to him. 'STARAPTOR GET PIKACHU, IVE GOT ASH'

Staraptor nodded as I jumped onto Staraptors back. 'LETS GO!' I cried.

'Look at that' the crowd cried as they pointed at us. 'There taking the boy!'

Staraptor took off. I looked below, seeing the crowd getting smaller, the higher we flew. 'We need to get there soon!'

_Meanwhile...!_

**Brock POV- At Team Rockets HQ**

'Brock you must get me that Pikachu' My boss told me.

'Yes Giovanni sir, anything for you!' I said in reply.

Giovanni had treated me like his son, since the first day i met him and joined Team Rocket. I would do anything for him even risk my own life. He took me in when my parents abandoned me and took my siblings ... I was alone. Ash never helped me... He left for another Pokemon Journey not even contacting me or even dropping in when he came back to Kanto. He could of had the decency to do that one thing... He not a friend. He never was... I only followed him under Giovanni's orders. Ive travelled with new trainers before Ash... They had no potential... Nothing special, But Ash he was different than any other trainer i have battled and travelled with. He is the Chosen One, He has seen every legendary Pokemon in this world alone. Ash has saved the world countless times. From Team Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Galactic, Plasma and now Flare. He would be nothing without his "special friend" Pikachu, He is not like other Pikachu's... He is different just like Ash. But separating them is no easy task.

'I'll send you some more Pokemon my boy, I need that Pikachu. Destroy his pathetic trainer if he stands in your way' Giovanni said. His face was full of fury. The amount of times Team Rocket had been defeaten by him... No wonder he wants revenge.

'Thank You Giovanni sir and I will' I replied.

Before walking out of Giovanni's office, The boss had one last thing to say to me 'I am sending reinforcement, some of your long time friends. But also make me proud!'

I nodded and carried on walking. Its my time to shine, and take what's rightfully mine!.

'_Ash is getting what is coming to him_' I thought.

My next stop Pallet Town.

**Daisy POV- At The Hospital.**

I hope my little sister is okay, i know i tease her all the time for the way she looks, but i don't want her to die on me or anything. She's my little sister i have to protect her, whenever i can... Which is hardly. But where's Ash and Brock. Shouldn't they be here to see her... I mean they are meant to be friends aren't they.

All i can see is my little Misty in bandages... She should wake up soon... I hope.

Our Gym has gone down hill, since she left without warning... We hadn't seen her in two years. We all thought she was dead.

'Daisy..' said Lily,

'Yea' I answered not to interested in the conversation.

'Will Misty wake up... You know she has to run the Gym' Lily said selfishly.

'Lily this is not a time to talk about this' I barked at her.

'Well it is true Daisy' said Violet.

'Stop being so selfish, she needs us... So stop thinking about yourselves' I snapped.

'You do it all the time' The both said in unison.

'Shut up!' I said.

I walked over to Misty's bed 'Please wake up... Please'

**Dawn POV - Team Rocket HQ**

'Giovanni himself has told me to get ready for a special mission' said the secretary.

'Thank you Linda, and i will, can i have any information?' I asked,

'To capture Pikachu' She replied,

'Again.. I thought we already captured that little rat' I answered, I felt annoyed... I killed Ash just to make the Pikachu forget him and give up on life... Urgh why does this always have to happen. I'm tired of this Pikachu hunt... I want a proper mission, like stopping another evil organisation to let Team Rocket rule the roof or capture rare and valuable Pokemon. Not a stinking Pikachu...

'Well I'm afraid you are needed, please go to meeting room 208, some people are there to see you' She told me.

'Great...' Replied as i began my walk to the other side of the building.

**May's POV- At her home in Hoenn.**

'Hey Mum' I shouted across the room.

'Yes my dear' she replied.

'I need cookies'

'Can't you get them yourself' She replied,

'No...' I called out Blaziken. 'Get ready to use Flamethrower'

'MAY WHAT ARE YOU DOING' My mother cried.

'Get me the god damn food' I answered.

'O...Okay' As she walked off into the kitchen.

_**KNOCK KNOCK!**_

I walked over to the door 'Blaziken follow me' He did as he was told, I slowly opened the door to see a package on the floor with a note saying:

_Dear May and Max_

_I would personally like to invite you to Team Rocket HQ for a special mission, only you two can do for me. So please come to Head Quarters immediately._

_We need you!_

_In this Package you will find a net, 3 Pokeballs, Jetpacks and a gun with 2 silver bullets. Use them wisely._

_We are counting on you._

_Yours Sincerely _

_Giovanni_

'Humm...' I hummed, 'Giovanni needs us...' Its been a long time since we have been in the field. I saw Ash on my journey to Kalos to get a Mega Stone for Blaziken that Giovanni told me about, Me and Ash talked, he introduced me to his "friends" Clemont, Bonnie and Serena, what he didn't know is that we have already met. All Ash could say was kind words about me. He's a sweet kid... At one point i thought that Giovanni was joking... Until i saw Pikachu's true power. I knew one day i would have to kill Ash... And i hope that its not today or any other day. But Giovanni is my boss, he gave me a life i could never imagine. Supporting me throughout my days without Ash. He gave me a home that i could always go too.

'MAX WE NEED TO GO' I called.

'IM COMING!' Max shouted from upstairs.

**Iris POV - In Unova**

I'm finally a dragon master, one of the many dreams i had dreamed about over the course of my life. I am the most powerful Dragon trainer in the world. My Axew is now a Haxorus, Unfortunately my Dragonite passed away... After some... "special" training. I guess i pushed him to hard... Oh well... He would never listen to me anyways. Emolga ran away because she didn't like the fact that i was working for Team Rocket. She simply a weakling! Gible is now a full evolved Garchomp which could beat Cynthia's Garchomp any day. Excadrill went with Emolga, none of my Pokemon knew about my betrayal to Ash until after i beat the Unova League where i accidently blurted it out. Most were horrified except from Haxorus, He stayed by my side no matter what.

Many say my Pokemon have gone to Ash but i don't know what to believe. Cilan and I have worked together to become powerful. Cilan is also working with Team Rocket, we are a double team, We stay together. We have too since we are engaged.

Cilan's best friend, well now ex best friend found out when hearing a phone call from Giovanni to Cilan. Pansage attacked Cilan and left to go back to the Gym. Cilan's brothers are aware of Cilan's betrayal and have not spoke to him since. I guess there bond has finally come to an end.

Just because we work for an evil organisation doesn't mean we are evil. It's our jobs to make a living we aren't ten anymore.

Our Pokemon aren't our main priories right now. Finding that Pikachu is.

Pikachu has saved me many times, i sometimes feel bad but that Pikachu has caused too many problems and its time for his trainer to be eliminated and Pikachu to be captured once and for all.

**Clemont POV - Kalos Prism Tower.**

Me, Serena and Bonnie are packing to go to Kanto, maybe for the last time, we are waiting for more information from our boss. Concerning a special Pikachu.

Pikachu... The Pokemon we have travelled with for two years, the one that always smiled and protected us...(Do not read if you haven't watched episode 41 X in the Mist its only in english sub its a real episode not fake*not made up by me the amazing people at Pokemon did XD*... I loved it so much had to put it in but this shouldn't affect any of the story at all so don't read it if you don't want to spoil it!) But mainly Ash, i remembered when Ash was stuck on a Drifloon with my little sister on his back, fast to sleep from Amoonguss's Sleep Powder. Pikachu was also asleep against Ash's Bag. Ash had jumped across the Drifloon to save Bonnie, but on the way back the wind picked up drifting them off course and far away from the cliff edge. Ash said 'Do or Die' Pikachu woke up at that moment seeing his best friend on the Drifloon's he shouted 'Pika Pi' before Ash jumped completely missing the ground, he began to fall... Pikachu jumped and grabbed onto Ash's hand i used my Aipom tail to grab Pikachu to pull them up.

I could of let them die... But my sister... Shes too precious to me. I didn't even care about Ash.

Ash and Pikachu have died so many time, they always cheat death one way or another!.

Another reason i couldn't let them die is because Pikachu is too precious to Giovanni for me to let Pikachu die, would be my death sentence.

Bonnie and Serena both hate the idea of someone dieing but they know it has to be done. There is no way around it. Ash must die.

**Gary's POV -Ketchum's house.**

All over the news there have been reports of the 'KANTO CHAMPION ASH KETCHUM FOUND DEAD...' they even showed his body on live television. How sick can they be. I kept watching the TV, You could see Pikachu thunderbolting Ash, to try to bring him back to life, he kept shouting 'PIKA PI' it played with my heart strings causing me to cry. My best friend is dead because of Team Rocket... How do i know this... Well they did capture him and take him away from Pikachu. But somehow i feel there are more people involved than just Team Rocket.

I kept my eyes glued on the television, I saw Staraptor swoop in from the sky with a Pidgeot? Maybe it was Ash's. They were there to take Ash somewhere.

'PIKAAAAA PIIII' Screamed Pikachu. I bursted into more sobbing.

'ASHHH' cried Delia. As she fell to her knees. 'My baby boy... Why did someone do this to him' She balled her eyes out.

I rushed to hug her tightly. After a while i let go. 'I've got to go... Ive got something that needs to be done'

'I'm coming with you' said Tracey who appeared out of the corner of the room.

'Sure' i answered rubbing my eyes, to get rid of any evidence of tears.

**Sparky the Pikachu POV - In Kanto looking for someone.**

Its been nearly a year now since Misty killed my owner Ritchie. I miss him so much, every time i think about him, my heart breaks. I'm alone.

Misty killed Ritchie so that she could capture me... But i escaped. I want revenge, and i need the help of Ash and my best friend Pikachu, although we haven't seen eachother in years... I know our friendship has stayed strong, Thats Pikachu's for you.

I hope Pikachu's okay... And... And Ash! If Misty killed Ritchie what about Ash, they were best friends she could of easily hurt him or even killed him. Is Pikachu captured? I need to find them soon!

**FlashBack-a year ago Sparky's POV**

'Hey Sparky, since we are near Pallet Town, do you want to visit Ash and Pikachu?' Ritchie asked.

'Yes please' I squeaked happily.

'Ill take that as a yes' Ritchie winked at me.

'Why don't we stop at Cerulean Gym first to see Misty, it is around the corner'

I just wanted to see Pikachu but i had to agree with my trainer, i agreed and smiled as we rushed over to the Gym.

_**KNOCK KNOCK!**_

'Misty are yo-' Ritchie started. I was staring at the door until i heard Ritchie chocking on something. I turned my attention towards him... What i saw made me feel faint, petrified and weak to my knees. Ritchie had blood coming out of his mouth as he grabbed his chest. Blood was seeping out.

'You should of not come here Ritchie' A familiar voice stated. I turned my head to the voice.

'MISTY...' I cried, her hands covered in blood. I growled, sparking my cheeks in anger.

Misty withdrew the knife from Ritchies back and then again stabbed him in the... The heart.

'RITCHIIIEEE' I screamed. My trainer crashed to the ground... Dead... He wasn't breathing, his eyes were wide open from the terror he had faced.

'Your coming with me rat' I shook my head. I thunderbolted her, paralysing her. Then i used quick attack to knock her off her feet.

'I LOVE YOU RITCHIE...' I cried running over to him, placing a paw on his cheek before kissing his cheek. 'THIS IS GOODBYE... I GOTTA FIND PIKACHU AND ASH, FOR YOU! I WILL REVENGE YOU DEATH... I WILL MAKE SURE THEY PAY!'

I ran off while Misty squirmed on the floor 'I WILL GET YOU, YOU STUPID RAT'

**FlashBack End**

**Squirtle POV**

I used to love everything about Ash, i used admire him, he cared, he loved, he dreamed. But that wasn't enough for me and the other Pokemon. Misty would need me more than Ash ever would. I know she works for Team Rocket but won't that be a better life instead of wasting it on finding that one thing that is dead.

**Charizard POV**

Finding Brock was no easy task. Yeah he works for Team Rocket but isnt it worth taking a risk to be able to use my powers and to be able to battle again. I can't waste my life, trying to comfort a heartbroken Pikachu... I'm a born fighter not a therapist. Even if i fight against that little mouse, it is worth every second.

**Pikachu's POV - At the Hospital**

We were able to get Ash to the Hospital just in time. They allowed us to go into the hospital with Ash. It was lucky because Pokemon aren't allowed in but apparently this is a special occasion so I was allowed but the bird Pokemon had to stay outside.

They induced Ash into a coma. 'Pikachu you can see him if you want' I was so happy. My Pika Pi is alive... He's alive.

I walked into the room, three other people were in the room too. Both in hospital beds supposedly in coma's aswell.

I was guided to my Pika Pi's bed. 'PIKA PI' i cried as i jumped onto his bed and cuddled him, he was warm, his scent was strong, it smelt of raspberries for some reason, i will never know why.

Suddenly i heard some girl shout 'Oh my gosh, it's a Pikachu' Her voice sounded very familiar.

She drew the curtain. I sparked my cheeks to protect Ash. When i saw the girl. I stopped everything and smiled. 'Daisy!' I squeaked.

'What happened...' she was shocked... I guess she doesn't know Misty works for Team Rocket... But why is she here?.

'Ash and Misty too...'

I gritted my teeth hearing Misty's name. I sparked my cheek's viscously. 'Pikachu?' she asked in concern.

I jumped off of Ash's bed and walked over to where Violet and Lily were. I saw Misty... She was waking up...

'Daisy! Daisy Misty is awakening!'

I readied an Iron Tail. Daisy was shocked by this. 'Pikachu what are you doing?' she cried. I pointed at Misty then at Ash.

'PIKA PI PIKA PIKA PIKACHU PI' I shouted, It seemed Daisy got the picture.

'Misty did that to Ash?' she asked. I nodded, well sort of it was... And part was Dawn.

'Oh my gosh, we gotta get Ash out of this room' Lily shouted, 'NURSE, DOCTOR'

A nurse ran in. 'You need to get this patient out of this room'

'Why madam?' the nurse asked.

'Well... My sister kinda did that to him... I don't know why but i don't want any more harm to Ash' Daisy pleaded.

'I'm sorry but there is nothing i can do'

'PIKAAAAA CHU PIKA PI' I yelled.

'I'm sorry' she said before walking out.

I felt so angry. 'PIKKKKAAAACHU PIKKKAA' I yelled.

Misty's eyes bursted open. Violet quickly picked me up and placed me back on Ash's bed before Misty saw me. 'Stay here and be quiet' she whispered. She drew the curtain.

Few... I wiped my sweaty forehead.

_**-(Time Passes)-**_

I fell into a deep sleep cuddling into Ash, my mine was filled with Ash's voice, our adventure in Kanto to Kalos. But everything was a lie. The only true part was mine and Pika Pi's bond. I love him... I hope he makes it through this. I missed him so much. Being reunited... I feel so happy, not words can explain the true feeling inside. Some part of me says its a dream but most is saying its real.

I love everything about my Pika Pi, his smile, his laugh, just everything even sometimes his stupidity when it comes to catching Pokemon but we all make mistakes. I just love him so much!

_**BEEP BEEP!**_

What was that?

_**BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEPP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

My eyes opened quickly to see Ash's heart monitors going crazy. 'PIKA PII' i suddenly realised the cause of it. 'PIKACHUPI' I yelled.

Misty was startled by my awakening 'SHUT UP RAT' She shouted. I saw her injecting a purple liquid into Ash's IV's.

I caught a whiff of the liquid... Poison... Like Arbok's or Ekan's.

'STOP THAT' I used Iron Tail to hit the needle out of her hands. I thunderbolted her. 'YOU DARE HURT PIKA PI!'

'PIKAAAAAAAA CHHHHHHUUUUU' I called for a doctor and nurse. They came rushing in, they saw purple liquid on the floor.

'Poison...' the doctor whispered. He then saw Misty on the floor. 'What happened to her... Was she poisoned?'

I shook my head. 'I thundebolted her' I said chuffed with what i did.

'HELP ASH PLEASE!' I cried i pointed to his IV and then him.

'Hes been poisoned!' The doctor cried, rushing to Ash's aid.

Please be okay Pika Pi!

**Thank you for reading this chapter, it will be a while to upload the next one so i made it longer for all you Pikachu Pi's out there!**

**Hope you enjoyed and please leave me a review it always helps. Thank you everyone that have supported me.**

**One thing i promise that i will be writing the Bonds Connect us chapter next and then i will write Missions back to reality. So please keep watch for them!**

**-PikachuLover14**

_***PikaPiChu***_


	4. Chapter 4 Stay Alive

**Pikachu's Grand Adventures III**

**Im holding off on Missions back to Reality! Im sorry about that, but im going to work on PGA 3 a bit more!.**

**I made May a right jerk… to her own mum! It suits her I think. I believe she would have violent personality!**

**Updates are slow because I am ill and ive got 300hrs of work experience to get, plus getting a job soon and looking after animals its a lot to do! So im sorry but I will still be writing so they will be complete I just need to upload them!**

**So here it goes CHAPTER 4!**

**Chapter 4: Stay Alive…**

**Pikachu's POV**

_Will everything be okay…_

_Will he be alright?_

_Why are they doing this to us, I thought we were friends… I thought we would be friends forever… even if Ash and I didn't visit… did our adventures mean nothing to you._

_Did you use us?_

_For what exactly_

_To trick us… betray us… kill us_

_What have we ever done to you!_

_**I hope PikaPi will get through this**_

The doctor's shoved me out the door into the waiting room… I gritted my teeth… growling. Misty is still in there, they are treating her aswell, why can't she die already… she caused this to Ash and I will make sure she suffers.

I felt my rage grow, I had no one to turn to anymore, Misty, Brock and Dawn all are traitors… but what about our other friends… Gary and Tracey did they lie to me too…

**Gary POV**

'Ash…' I muttered under my breath. Tracey gave me a worrying glance.

'Gary, listen… we all know Ash will make it' Tracey tried to comfort me.

'Did you see him on the news, he was dead…' I snapped 'Theres no way hes coming back now'

'Stop being so negative!' Tracey began 'Hes always come out alive, What about all the stories you have told me about Ash. How determined he was to beat you! And you said about the adventures he told you, when he met Mewtwo, Met Kyogre and Groudon, Seen Ho-Oh, travelled through Kanto to Kalos through his journey meeting new and amazing Pokemon'

'Well that was then'

'You didn't let me finish' Tracey replied. 'Ash was the Chosen One, he nearly died saving the world. He has nearly drown and fell to his death. Do you remember watching the news. The headline was, if I remember rightly "A Garchomp on a Rampage in Lumosie City" That Garchomp climbed to the top of Prism Tower. Ash and Pikachu knew what to do, the knew Garchomp was in danger and followed Garchomp. Ash put his life at risk to save a Pokémon he met once. He cares so much about Pokémon. But one thing that was shown to be the most powerful is Ash and Pikachu bond with eachother'

The memory came flooding back to me.

_**FlashBack:**_

I was sat in the Ketchum residence, I was a frequent visitor since my Granddad died. Delia is such a kind-hearted woman. She's like a mother to me… I wish I knew my parents maybe they were as kind as Ash's mother.

I bet they were.

As Delia came over to sit on the sofa, she brought two cream teas. 'Delicious' I thought as I liked my lips.

_*Side note: Cream Teas are a traditional British food. It's a pot of tea with Scones with Jam and Cream. Its amazing try it some time! I love it, I have it on occasions :D* _

Suddenly the TV turned on automatically, causing me and Delia to turn our heads. 'That's strange' she said, befuddled by the incident.

The TV showed a boy on top of Prism Tower. Delia grabbed the remote to turn it off. I quickly grabbed her hand to stop 'wait…' I said. She looked at me and nodded.

The cameraman zoomed in on the boy 'What is he doing?' cried the reporter.

'It looks like hes trying to talk to the Garchomp' The cameraman explained.

'Get a close up' whispered the reporter. The cameraman did as he was told and zoomed in on the boy.

'I wonder who it is?' Delia said too soon. As the camera became focus. She could see the two people/ Pokémon that she loved so much. Ash and Pikachu.

'ASH, PIKACHU!' She cried. She began to panic.

'Calm down Mrs. Ketchum' I said as I rushed to her side. She dropped the remote which crashed to the floor.

I hugged her. 'Hes going to be okay, Ash is always the hero!' I laughed. Delia seem to calm down a bit. But seeing her son on a tall building with a Pokemon attacking doesn't really make you feel happy now… does it!

As time passes our eyes were glued to the TV.

'Pikachu use Iron Tail on the collar' I heard Ash say to Pikachu.

'Save 'em Ash!' I yelled. If only he could hear me…

'Garchomp is back to normal' The reporter cried in glee.

Pikachu began to run towards Ash. 'Wait… the building is crumbling' the cameraman muttered, but it was clear to hear.

Pikachu paw put force on the cracks in the ledge, unfortunately it crumbled taking Pikachu with it. Ash turned around at Pikachu's cries 'Pikaaaa' Pikachu cried as he began freefalling off of Prism Tower.

'PIKAAACHUUU' Ash yelled,

'Ash don't do it, grab Pikachu's Pokeball' I muttered, Delia looked at me in concern.

'What do you mean don't do it?'

'Urghh… watch…' Im going to regret saying that!

Delia eyes were glued on the TV. The room began to feel tense. Ash began to run… he.. he jumped off the tower, diving towards Pikachu.

'PIKACHU!' He caught up the Pikachu grabbing him and cuddling him in. Ash twisted his body protecting his best friend.

The camera cut off, just as Ash and Pikachu got closer to the ground.

Delia gasped in shock… and began to mourn.

'No…' she kept muttering.

I didn't have any words to say.

The screen of the Tv stuttered. But began to fill with colour. 'Sorry about that…' the reporter said. 'Zoom in on the boy' She whispered to the cameraman.

'How can they do that' I thought

What I saw shocked me and stopped Delia from mourning.

The screen show Ash and Pikachu smiling at eachother. Showing the true bond together… like brothers.

'My boys' she said 'There okay'

Delia quickly grabbed her phone, calling someone.

'Ash honey' she cried, she put it on loud speaker allowing me to hear.

'Hey mum' Ash said.

'PikkaaaChuPiPi' Pikachu cried in happiness, shouting into the speaker.

'Calm down Pikachu' Ash giggled.

Delia laughed, I couldn't help it either, Pikachu was one strange Pokemon.

'I hope my boys are okay' She said.

'Were fine'

'Pikkka PikaPi Pikachu PiPi' Pikachu shouted.

'I know what happened Pikachu' Delia said, still in shock from it all. 'Ash saved you didn't he.

'PikaaaPiii Pikkkaaa' Pikachu cheered.

'Good good' Delia said 'Ash im glad your okay… just don't do that again promise me!'

'Mum im sorry but I can't promise anything… the amount of times, Pikachu gets kidnapped and hurt I need to save him, im not going to let Team Rocket get him' Ash stated. Delia was speechless.

'Ashy-Boy' I said 'Glad to see your still breathing'

'Hey Gary, Me too… Me too' Ash laughed. All of a sudden 'PIKKKKAACHUUUUU'

'PIKKAAPIII' Pikachu cried for help.

'Team Rocket give me back Pikachu' Ash yelled.

'Twerp what makes you think we would do that' Jessie said

'This' Ash said 'Pikachu use thunderbolt'

Pikachu thunder could be heard over the phone. Then an explosion followed.

'PikaPi' Pikachu cried. It sounded like Pikachu leaped into Ash's arms.

'Pikachu, are you okay?'

'PiPichu'

'Were blasting off again' Team Rocket shouted in unison.

'Umm… Ash… Pikachu are you okay?'

'Yeah alls well that ends well'

Ash suddenly hung up the phone. I wonder why?

_**Flashback ends**_

**May's POV**

'Time to end Ash for good' I said, Max looked at me a bit worried but he didn't disagree.

'Time for Giovanni to finally have Pikachu' Max stated.

I nodded my head. I was equipped with silver bullets and a net, I guess Giovanni, doesn't want Ash to mess up his plans anymore. Since Unova Giovanni hasn't been the same. He didn't want Mewtwo anymore… he wanted Pikachu, that very same Pikachu that had save our lives multiple times. Giovanni, Jessie, James and Meowth talked about Pikachu using an humongous Electro Ball.

He wants that Pikachu so bad… if we fail… he will kill us!

I need to do this to show my worth.

**Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it. **

**Do you know how difficult it is to write when you have a puppy cuddling into you chest and putting her head on my mouth. I can't see XD. So if there is any mistakes please tell me!**

**My puppy is a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, her name is Poppy, she a pure ruby (all brown). Shes only one years old… so she needs a lot of attention.**

**My other dog is called Holly shes a West Highland Terrier, shes awesome, I love her so much! Shes nearly 8 years old her birthday is next week. I will say she is grumpy because she getting old now and having a one year old to annoy her everyday… wouldn't everyone be grumpy, getting your ears nibbled, a dog tackling you when shes playful. Always crying… I don't blame her!**

**There kind of my life! Im working with Animals in college, my storys will be slowly updated as ive got to do 300hrs of work experience plus I am really ill at the moment, spent some days off of college at the moment. I hate always being ill!**

**Thank you everyone**** Your amazing. Keep being you!**

**-PikachuLover14**

'_**PikaPiChu'**_


	5. Chapter 5 Journey must come to an end

**Pikachu's Grand Adventures III**

**Im really sorry I havent uploaded in a while! But no wasteing time lets get on with the story.**

**Please ask me any questions in an Pm or Review and I will answer them straight away!**

**Chapter 5 The Journey must come to an end!**

May's POV (in the forest where Ash was found)

'May please report' shouted a voice from my Team Rocket communicator. I picked it up wandering what Giovanni wanted from me this time.

'Yes Giovanni what do you want?' I said bluntly with a hit of anger.

There was a long pause... 'dont use that tone with me young lady!' He said,

'Sorry Giovanni sir!'

'Now head to the hospital close by' Giovanni said,

'Why do I need to go there?' I was confused...

'Do as you are told, visit Misty to see if she is okay to carry on this mission'

'Why would you want that, Ginger fool working again, she always ruins everything, letting that yellow rat escape!' I exclaimed 'shes worthless'

'DO AS YOU ARE TOLD OR YOU WILL END UP IN HOSPITAL LIKE MISTY!' Giovanni screamed down the phone 'do you understand?'

'Y...Yes sir'

'Good' Giovanni then hung up the phone, leaving me to question what just happened!

'hey sis... are you okay? ' Max asked as he looked at me worriedly.

'Im okay Max, there is just one thing we need to do first, before finding Ash and Pikachu!'

'Giovanni will kill us, if we disobey orders!' Max panicked,

'Its Giovanni's orders silly' I reassured him

'This isnt going to be like the last time is it?' Max said, I glanced at him, I hadnt a clue what he was on about.

'When you lied to Giovanni about your mission on capturing that yellow mouse, but instead you took a journey to Johto leaving me behind to do all of your dirty work' Max exclaimed with a frown. I giggled in response. I really liked co - ordinating so I went to compete. During my travels with Ash and co, I learnt how nice people can be, and how my life felt so much better with Ash by my side cheering me on... but all my life I have been a Team Rocket member, one of the top ranked spies. Sometimes I forgot about it asi loved my journwy with Ash so much... I think I started to fall for him! But now ive betrayed him... because Team Rocket is my life now!

I could never betray the boss and say to Ash that 'I work for Team Rocket and im going to kill you and steal your cute little best friend!' Why am I thinking this now...

I have to do this!

_'I'm sorry Ash' I muttered_

Maxs gave me a funny look, he had heard what I said...

'You cant turn your back on Giovanni now, hes treated us like we are his own flesh and blood. Can you really do this to him?' Max said,

_**'Can I do this to Ash' I thought**_

Gary's POV

The whole journey to the hospital felt like a roller coaster of emotions. I couldnt believe Ash was dead...or maybe dieing! I didnt know what to believe at this point in time.

As we got to the reception, Tracey asked 'Where is Ash Ketchum's room?' The nurse scrolled through the long list of patients with the name Ash.

'Ah ha!' She declared 'Ash's room is in the Coma Unit room 252, I will advise you to visit that room...'

'Why would that be?' I questioned.

'There is a Pikachu, that protects the patient? We dont know if it belongs to him or not but he wont let noone in except doctors or nurses!' She explained.

'That's Ash's Pikachu for you' Tracey said with a giggle.

'Im glad we finally know its his Pokemon or else Pikachu would of been detained by Officer Jenny and her Arcanine!'

'Few... that was a close one then!' Tracey replied

'But why would Pikachu protect Ash from friends and family?' I muttered, I wanted to find out more. 'Thank you..' I began as I looked at her name tag 'Iris Lily!'

'Your welcome' Iris replied.

**~[Time Passes]~**

We arrived at the Coma Unit room 252. Tracey opened the door nervously, hearing Iris's word put him on edge. As the door creaked open a strong smell of burning flesh hit our noses making us gag.

Tracey was about to shut the door, but I was able to push my way through holding my nose!

What I saw stunned me, Pikachu was cuddling into Ash's chest whispering soft and soothing words into Ash's ear.

'Pikachu?' I said. Pikachu turned around to face me, his expression changed from calm to angry in a matter of seconds.

'Pika PiPiChu PikaPi' he screamed in anger.

'Pikachu we are here to see Ash' Tracey exclaimed as he began to walk over to Ash's bed. Pikachu sparked his cheeks viscously.

'TRACEY N-' I shouted but before I could finish, Tracey was engulfed in a yellow light, I closed my eyes and turned my head away 'ouch...' I whispered,

'Umbreon I need your assistance' I said as I oped the Pokeball to let my Eeveelution out. 'Please talk to Pikachu'

*Pokemon language when they talk to eachother when humans are around and also talking be in this font_** 'Pikachu:3'***_

**Normal POV**

_**'Pikachu what is wrong with you?' **_Umbreon said as he walked towards Pikachu.

_**'Your a traitor like everybody else'**_ Pikachu roared,

_**'What do you mean?' **_questioned Umbreon. As he stared at Pikachu in confusion.

_**'You know!'**_

_**'I honestly don't' **_Umbreon said _**'please tell me!'**_

_**'Don't lie to me... you are trying to hurt my PikaPi and take me away from him!' **_Tears began to show in Pikachu's eyes.

_**'we would never hurt Ash. Gary and Ash are rivals... it doesnt mean he wants Ash to get hurt... there best friends... Gary has been upset the past days hearing of Ash being hurt is brutal for him... hes not himself now!' **_Umbreon told Pikachu, _**'who hurt Ash?'**_

Pikachu pointed the curtain _**'she did...' **_The curtain was drawn sepearating Ash from the other patient's.

'Umbreon whats wrong?' Gary asked his eyes filled with worry seeing the upset in his Pokèmon eyes.

_**'Gary, Ash has been hurt by the person next to him!'**_

Umbreon pointed to the curtain. Throughout the years of being a Pokèmon Professor Gary had learnt Umbreon's language but its still a little rusty. There friendship grew nearly to the level that Ash and Pikachu were at! But noone could beat the friendship they had.

'What do you mean next to him?' Gary asked, Umbreon replied by rolling his eyes and pointing yet again to the curtain.

_**'Pull Ash's curtain shut!' **_Pikachu cried, worried for his trainers safety.

Umbreon told Gary what to do and Gary did just that. After that Gary headed to the next curtain.

**Gary's POV**

Why am I so nervous... I grabbed hold of the curtain, I took a deep breath before roughly openng the curtain.

There laid in a hospital bed a orange haired female, covered in bruises.

'Misty?!'

'So you found me out!' Misty said angrily.

'Found you out?' I questioned, I had no clue what she was on about. Misty seemed relieved.

Suddenly a brunette came bursting through the door 'Misty Waterflower, if you keep getting hurt, Giovanni will fire you' the brunette said, not even seeing me yet.

Misty facepalmed 'May...'she gritted her teeth.

'Yep!' She said happily. She then saw me... her eyes widened 'what do you want with Misty?'

'Umm... Nothing?'

'Then why are you here?' The girl now know as May asked.

'Well...' I better not say it. I bet they are here for Pikachu. My mind reversed back to what May had said as she bursted in. 'Giovanni will fire you...' the only Giovanni I know is from... Team Rocket.

'YOU BOTH WORK FOR TEAM ROCKET' I blurted out

May looked at me and smiled as she grabbed a Pokeball 'Blaziken get out here now' she threw the Pokeball in the air. A bright light developed infront of her morphing into her fully evolved starter. But her starter was different than a normal Blaziken, it was extremely skinny and looked sick.

'May... your Pokemon is sick dont let it battle' I cried, I always put a Pokemon welfare like any other trainer would.

'I don't care' May said 'Blaziken use flamethrower' she ordered without mercy

'Pikachu, help me!' I cried. The curtain opened and out came Pikachu, he began sparking his cheeks at May.

'Is that?...'

'Yes'

'Really'

'Yep'

'Ash is here...' she cried

Unfortunately Pikachu left the curtain a little bit open allowing May to see Ash' s bruised and bloody body.

'I cant do this...' she cried as she returned Blaziken.

'What do you mean?' Misty spoke up.

'Im not going to hurt Ash anymore' she grabbed an item from her pocket.

On closer inspection... it was... it was a gun!

'May put that thing away' i shouted

'Oh this' she said pointing to the gun and loading it with a silver bullet. 'Ive betrayed him... he was my bestfriend, he taught me everything I know. Ive treated my Pokemon badly... ive changed alot and I dont like it' May exclaimed 'ive got to end it before it gets any worse'

'May dont' I cried

'Pika PiPiChu' Pikachu cried, he didnt know what to do.

'I'm sorrysorry Pikachu for evrything that has happened... tell Ash im sorry 'May said as a tear escaped her eye, she raised the gun up to her head shakily.

'MAY DO-' I cried before I could finish a BANG! erupted in the room and echoed throughout the hospital.

May collapsed to the floor, blood quickly surrounded her body, her eyes glazed over, her hair matted in blood. A sickening sight to see... why did she have to do this. Her body laid limb, no words could describe what I saw... I felt sick to the stomach. Did Ash mean that much to her? I checked her pulse ... I already knew she was gone!

'Shes so weak... I knew she wouldn't last' Misty said giggling.

'I... I' I stuttered 'Pikachu use thunderbolt and Umbreon shadow ball on Misty' I shouted in anger.

Pikachu smirked, he would enjoy this.

Misty deserved all the pain she could get!

**Well thats the end of Chapter 5... hope you enjoyed!**

**Please leave a review its much appreciated:)**

**Til next time PikachuPi's**

**-PikachuLover14**


	6. Chapter 6 Maximum Power

**Pikachu****'s Grand Adventure III**

**Sorry PikachuPi's for the long wait, i've had alot of assignments and they just take over my life. Animal Management is hard and it was nothing like i thought it would be... But I like it, i got to hold a ferret, a gecko, leopard gecko, crested gecko, milk snake. They have Tarantula's... They creep me out so much!... Hate them! I got to see dogs and stroke them. My college has a dog grooming service, im getting Holly my westie in there next year.. There booked up-_- haha enough about me! Lets get on with the story. **

**BUT FIRST thank you Pikachu Pi's for you amazing reviews they are much appreciated. When i first started i had really horrible reviews but some people have stuck by me and given me such amazing reviews YOUR ALL AWESOME everyone that reads my stories are awesome. Thank you so much! I never thought that i would have lovely people reading my stories. I cant say how much i appreciate it theres no word to describe it.**

**THANK YOU for sticking by my side and reading my stories. I know i cant update often but i promise i will always try to get a chapter up as soon as im free such as right now as im ill and staying home today! -_- im always ill... Sometimes i wish i could feel good and healthy!**

**Chapter 6: Maximum Power**

**Max POV**

A BANG! Filled the whole hospital, i quickly headed to find May. Maybe someone knew we were in Team Rocket what if they are after May and I. I need to get out of here!

'MAY!' I yelled 'MAY WHERE ARE YOU!'

I thought for a while where May would be... She did come to see Misty. I ran over to the reception desk 'Miss.. Miss please help me'

'What can i help you with?' Iris said.

'Where is Misty Waterflowers room?' I asked her.

'Coma Unit room 252' Iris replied,

I quickly ran off bursting opening all the door until i got to Room 252.

'MAY YOU IN THERE?'

**Pikachu POV**

'MAY YOU IN THERE' Yelled a young boy.

Oh no... Poor Max, when he finds out. Hes going to be devastated.

The door slowly creaked open. Gary froze in his traces. I quickly closed the curtain to Ash's bed.

As the door fully opened a young boy with blue glasses walked in and saw me. 'PIKACHU!'

'Pikachu' I shook my head.

Max walked towards me, stepping right into the bright red liquid, making Max stumble back as he looked down at the ground. His facial expression changed instantly. 'Ma...May' he cried.

'Max im so sorry' said Tracey as he walked out from behind the curtain.

'What did you do to May!' Max cried tears pouring out of his eyes. 'MAY!'

'She...She took her own life' Gary said,

'Pikkaa' I nodded.

Max cuddled into May, hugging her tightly 'MAY WAKE UP, PLEASE I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU'

'I'm so sorry Max' Gary said,

'YOU KILLED HER' Max pointed at me...

'PIKAAA' I shook my head and pointed at the gun.

'She killed herself Max, Pikachu did nothing'

Max grabbed the gun.

'NO DON'T!' Gary shouted, as he slowly walked towards Max.

'GET AWAY FROM ME!' Max screamed as he loaded the gun with one silver bullet. 'OR I WILL SHOOT'

Gary slowly backed away.

'PIKA PIKAMICHU' I shouted, worried about Gary.

Max shakely raised his hand pointing the gun at me. He closed his eyes before pressing the trigger.

**I know its short but i havent got much time as i have assignments to do. So im sorry but i hope you like it!**

**Please leave a review**

**-PikachuLover14**


	7. Chapter 7 Maximum Power Continued

**Pikachu****'s Grand Adventures III**

**Chapter 7: Maximum Power continued...**

**Read before hand!**

Before i start off the next chapter i would like to say that on Friday, my doctor sent me to the hospital because of my headaches, the hospital also doesn't know what wrong with me... They have given me antibiotic and if it doesn't work in a week i have to go back:S

These chapters i do will be short as i cant really look at the screen for very long as my head is throbbing and it extremely hurts. I still will not be updating alot!

So sorry that ive been gone for a long time Pikachu Pi's but im back!

**Back to the story!:**

**Gary POV**

I didn't know what to think, Max was a sweet little boy. Ive met him many times when I met up with Ash in Hoenn. But Max was different... The boy in front of me wasnt Max.

Max shakily rose the gun pointing it at Pikachu, my eyes widened... Before i could react Max pulled the trigger.

**BANG!**

The force of the shot made the room shake.

'PIKACHU!' I shouted as i turned to see the curtain which Pikachu was standing in front of covered in a new fresh layer of blood. I felt sick to my stomach. The curtain was ripped where Pikachu had been forced through. I looked at the rip to see Pikachu on Ash's chest crying, holding his side. 'PIKACHU!' I screamed as i bursted through the curtain.

Pikachu couldn't move. He was paralysed by the pain.

Suddenly out of the blue Ash took a breath.

Pikachu's mind switched to Ash, forgetting about the pain for a little while.

In the mist of confusion, Ash opened his eyes. Looking around in a daze.

Behind me i heard Max get up onto his feet, the gun in hand.

'Ash... May killed herself because of Ash...' Max realised.

He raised the gun once again but this time it was pointed at Ash... 'No not this time' I muttered before racing toward Max, grabbing the gun out of his hand. Max looked at me in confusion before i pulled the trigger, The gun was pointed at Max.

'Im sorry' I whispered after Max collapsed to the floor.

Ash looked at me... Horror in his eyes.

**Ash's POV**

I woke up from a strange and horrifying dream, where Pikachu saw me... Die and Pidgeot came and saved me!

But now that ive woke up... I knew it wasn't a dream.

Gary shot Max... He... He shot Max!

'Gary... What did you do...!'

'Pika... Pi' Pikachu said weakly.

I followed the voice to the body of my cute yellow bestfriend. 'PIKACHU!'

He was bleeding, no... I cant lose my best friend.

I sat up slowly while gripping my stomach to hold my partner.

'Pikachu stay with me buddy' I said in a frenzy.

'Pik...aaa' Pikachu started to close his eyes.

'Gary grab some towels' I think Gary was still in shock from me being awake. 'GARY'

'Yeah right ill do that' Gary said quickly grabbing two towels and running over to me. I placed the towel on Pikachu's side. I put pressure on Pikachu's side,

'Please stay with me!' I shouted 'Please'

The blood soaked straight through the towel.

'Pikaa... Piii' Pikachu smiled a little, 'Pikka chuupii'

'Pikachu your going to be fine i promise!' Tears began to form in my eyes. 'Gary run and get Nurse Joy' I screamed.

'Tracey come with me' Tracey being unoticed for a while came out from the corner.

'Im coming Gary!'

**Gary's POV**

Ash is finally awake, but to awake to this!.

'We need to get Nurse Joy as quick as possible' I said to Tracey as we ran down the corridor, We decided to take the stairs down three floor.

(TIME PASSES)

We got down to the lobby, out of breath.

We began to run once again when we were stopped by the receptionist from earlier.

'Excuse me' I said,

'Your not going any where' She said putting her hand in front of me. I tried to push past her, but then she grabbed a Pokeball.

In return i grabbed my Pokeball.

'We need to destroy them' she shouted as she threw her Pokeball, a bright light came out of it taking shape of a tall creature, as the light dispersed out came a Haxorus.

'Come on out, i need your assistance' I said throwing my Pokeball. Out came Umbreon.

'Umbreon use Bite' I ordered, Umbreon jumped and bit Haxorus's leg. But Haxorus seemed unfazed.

'Haxorus use Dragon Rage'

'Umbreon DODGE!' i cried, The attack was extremely powerful, Umbreon couldnt withstand that strength!

'Tracey go and get Nurse Joy' Tracey nodded, but as Tracey took off two other masked men came out grabbing Tracey.

'LET ME GO!' he shouted as he struggled to break free.

'Your coming with us!' said one of the masked men.

While i was distracted, the receptionist know as Iris hit me and Umbreon with another Dragon Rage, knocking us to the ground.

'Boys take them in!'

**Ash's POV**

What is taking them so long?. Pikachu needs help.

'Pikachu, ill take you myself' I said, as i stroked his head.

I may be in pain... But Pikachu needs help and nothing can stop me!

**I know that this isnt that good, ive got to get back into the habit of writing again as it has been a while!**

**Thanks for reading Pikachu Pi's**

**-PikachuLover14**


	8. Chapter 8 Mega Evolve!

**Chapter 8 Mega Evolve!**

**Gary's POV**

My head hurt, my eyes stung. I slowly carefully opened my eyes. The room was pitch black. I tried to move my arms but it was no use, I was tied to something, so were my legs. 'hmmmmm' I tried to speak but something was in my mouth.

'Ga….ry' a voice echoed, my body froze from pure fear. What do I do?

'G…ary h…help me' As I heard the man's voice it sounded familiar, Who was I with beforehand?

**TRACEY!**

'HMMAHHHASA'_ (this is on purpose as Gary can't speak so there's no mistakes here!) _

Everything went silent as the door creaked open, the light bursted into the room blinding me for a minute, I looked to my side to finally see Tracey, my eyes widened in fear. He was on the floor, blood surrounded his body. Deep cuts covered every part of him. His hair and clothes were soaked in blood.

'TRACCHHHMM' I tried to shout as loud as I could. I could help him, I felt helpless.

A girl walked through the door. Iris…. The girl had a huge grin on her face. She looked at Tracey and giggle.

She then walked over to me. Pulling out the rope in my mouth.

'Where's Ash?' She asked,

'I don't know' I cried, lying… I couldn't let Ash get hurt.

'Tell me' she said, she began to get angry.

'I DON'T KNOW' I shouted.

'You don't want to end up like the other traveller do you?' She blackmailed me.

'I don't know where Ash is, and even if I did know I would never tell you' I snapped, I spat in her face.

She wiped her face, anger filled her.

'How dare you!' She grabbed something out of her pocket. A Pokemon? Nope… A shiny metal object appeared.

A Knife. My eyes widened. 'Listen Iris, I don't know where Ash is?'

'TELL ME!'

'You worked as receptionist shouldn't you know?' I asked,

'Well you see, I went to his room and he WASN'T THERE!' she raised her voice.

'Now where is he?'

I had no clue…

'I promise you Iris, when we left him he was still there' I pleaded.

'I don't believe you' She said. She raised her hand, and slammed it down into my chest… the pain that ran through me had no word to describe.

I was gasping for air as the pain took over. I didn't know what to do. The pain was agonising. I felt the blood pour out of my chest… my only thought was that 'I was going to die'

**Ash's POV- At the Pokémon Centre.**

I was sat down holding my side. The pain was not as painful as it used to be but I could still feel it when I moved. Pikachu would finally be treated… but I was worried, I didn't know if he would make it. Pikachu cant die.

A bell sounded alerting me that Pikachu would be okay.

'Ash Ketchum please come to the front desk Thank you' Said Nurse Joy over the intercom.

I slowly got out of my chair and walked over to the desk to see Nurse Joy waiting for my return.

'Nurse Joy' I said, as I made it to the front desk.

'Pikachu is going to be okay, he needs some rest though' She announced. I was relieved that Pikachu was going to be alright. 'You got him here just in time'

'Thank you so much Nurse Joy' I said happily. Pikachu was going to be okay.

I went outside to get some air, the sun shone bright in the sky, it was such a beautiful day.

'PIIIII' Cried a Pokémon, I walked over in the direction of the Pokémon's cry.

As I travelled the cry got louder and louder. I looked in the bushes to see a Pikachu, skinny, dehydrated and gasping for air. I picked it up and rushed back to the Pokemon centre.

'NURSE JOY' I shouted, 'PLEASE HELP ME'

Nurse Joy came rushing out, seeing the poor Pikachu in my arms. 'What happened to him?'

'I don't know I found him outside' I cried as I handed him to her.

'Thank you for bring him here Ash' she walked off into an medical room to treat the Pokemon.

The Pikachu looked familiar. But I couldn't tell how?

Suddenly a BANG! sounded from outside. I rushed out again to see what was going on.

Outside stood Clemont and Serena. What were they doing here?

'Hey Serena, Clemont nice to see you again' I said waving to them. They had a smirk on their faces.

'Hey Ash nice to see you too' Clemont said

'Bonnie now' whispered Serena.

'Huh?' I was confused.

Suddenly a net fell from the sky. It covered me, I couldn't escape. I could get Staraptor out of him Pokeball nor Pidgeot.

Dedenne fell down next to me he sparked his cheeks. He thundershocked me. It didn't affect me… did they forget I have a Pikachu which is 10 times stronger than that tiny mouse.

They began to tie me up. 'Where is your pesky Pikachu?' Serena asked,

'How would I know, we've been separated for a long time now…' I answered.

'You mean you haven't seen Pikachu at all'

'Nope…' I faked a frown on my face.

They believed me.

Suddenly two figures jumped from the roof of the Pokémon Centre, 'Stop right there' one shouted,

'Go Sceptile' the other one said,

'Go Togekiss' shouted one of them.

In the shining light two Pokémon appeared. Sceptile had a stone around his neck. So did Togekiss, The two trainers were female, one of them had light skin and had brownish ginger hair that shone in the light and gleaming brown eyes. She was wearing a blue crop top which was covered in roses. She was also wearing a black skirt which was to the length of her knees, she wore blue ballet shoes. She had a blue Pokebelt with all 6 Pokeball except Sceptile's. She had a cute white bow in her hair. On her wrist was a bracelet with a green stone on it.

The other trainer had light skin and had really light blonde hair, it could even be classed as white her eyes were a clear dark blue, and she wore a white blouse without sleeves, it was tucked into black skinny jeans, she had small heels which were black. She had long black lashes, and wore pink lipstick. She had a white Pokebelt and had all 6 Pokémon except Togekisses; she also wore a necklace with a white stone on it.

Serena step back in envy, she grabbed a Pokeball from her belt her eyes fired up in flames, 'Fennekin come on out' Out of the Pokeball came a fiery red fox, rearing to battle.

'Okay then Bunnelby I need you' Clemont said as he chucked the Pokeball into the air, out came a big eared bunny.

'MEGA EVOLVE' shouted both the girls in unison when they touched the stones on the wrist and neck.

There Pokémon began to shine as parts of their body grew.

Togekisses tail began to grow and curve round; its spikes on its head grew as well as its wings. Once the bright array of colours subsided, the true evolution was shown. Togekisses body was now a light pink, but her spikes on her head were longer and were there used to be red and blue are now gold and white, her wings were more like Swellow's with gold tips, the triangles on her chest are also now gold and white with a hint of yellow. Her tail is now like a Wartortle's and is light pink.

Sceptile's tail was now a darker shade of green, his tail had a sharp red tip and red stripes all the way down his tail, there was red tips to his leaf blades, and there was leaf like ruffle around Mega Sceptile's neck. The yellow ball on its back change shades, as you go down its back to yellow, orange to red.

I was surprised to see the both, Mega Evolutions were new to me.

'Sceptile use leaf blade on Bunnelby' shouted the girl with gingery hair, the mega evolved Pokémon sped to Bunnelby with stunning speed and hitting its mark, Bunnelby was sent flying.

'Togekiss use Dazzling Gleam' Dazzling Gleam hit both opponents Bunnelby was knocked out, and Fennekin got back to her feet.

'Should we do a combo?' asked the blonde hair girl to the ginger haired girl,

'Okay'

They nodded at each other before, commanding their Pokémon.

'Psychic' The ginger haired girl commanded, the Pokémon obeyed by lifting the Fennekin in the air.

'Fennekin use Flamethrower' Fennekin shot a blazing fire out of its mouth hitting Mega Sceptile.

It didn't seem to take any affect, 'Sceptile use hyper beam'

'FENNEKIN GET OUT OF THERE' screamed Serena. The hyper beam charged in Sceptile's mouth before the powerful attack hit Fennekin who was still being held up by Psychic. The force of the attack left Fennekin falling to the ground unconscious.

Serena and Clemont both returned their Pokémon, 'we will be back' Clemont said before running off into the forest, leaving Bonnie trailing behind.

The girls then turned around to me, getting me out of the net. 'Thank you so much' I said 'By the way I'm Ash Ketchum'

'You're welcome Ash' the gingerish haired girl said 'I'm Poppy'

'And I'm Holly it's nice to meet you' Holly said as a smile grew on her face.

'Who was that anyways?' asked Poppy, her curiosity rose.

'Clemont and Serena' I answered, I now knew they were just like Misty and Dawn... After Pikachu!

**I hoped you liked this chapter. I have added in my own OC's Holly and Poppy, they are actually based off my dogs but oh well haha! But I love my dog's names and well they make good Pokémon character's. And YES! I finally added Mega Evolutions into my story being that Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby came out yesterday in the UK. But unfortunately I aint getting it till Christmas! So no stories about the new remakes... for now!. I know some people have the game… e.g. 11JJ11…. Lucky -.- I will defiantly battle you on Boxing Day! haha**

**Glad you enjoyed please leave a review**

**Thanks Pikachu Pi's**

**~PikachuLover14**


End file.
